Rio: What happend after?
by Roslet
Summary: Read in to join Blu and Jewels Journey on love! Check back soon for new chapters.


**Thank you Nightfly for being so welcoming to me, i really do appreciate it. It's kinda cool this whole thing. Memories just officially hit** ** _100_** **views, which is like insane. So anyways here is my new story, Based on After the Plane Incident. I wont immediatly make Blu and Jewel a couple, But i promise Blu x Jewel fans will get what they want eventually. Now ON WITH IT!**

Blu Gunderson, age 16, Has recently undergone a serious amount of change in his life, and in such a short amount of time. One day, thats all it took to change it all. And now here he lay, in a breeding chamber, asleep at 6am in the morning, in Rio.

Blu groaned, the previous nights events becoming a blur. His bones ached and the only thing motivating him to get up out of bed was his scratchy dry throat, He got out of his custom make pink nest, which was originally made for Jewel. But Blu's nest was bigger and since Jewel undergone her injuries, he insisted she have the bigger nest and he have the smaller one. Blu has so far has forgotten the events of last night, even that he could now fly. He walked down the pegs and searched for a nearby river.

He found a river and sat down near it and leaned over to take a sip. While the refreshing water glided down his throat he became pondering about the previous night. He kept thinking.. and thinking, and didn't notice the light blue figure take a seat next to him. "Hi Blu" Jewel merrily said. "AHH!" Blu screamed, becoming frightened he slipped and banged his head of the bottom of the concrete river. Blu got up and waddled about until his vision would come back to him. In time it did, only to see Jewel with a weird face on. "Are... you okay?" Jewel murmured clearly trying to hold in her laughter. Blu took a long sigh, and sat down. "Let it out Jewel" Blu said trying to direct his focus on elsewhere.

Jewel yelped and fell backwords breaking out in laughter. "Ohh-hehehe-you...should've...seen..your face.. Ohh-hehe" Jewel continued crying in laughter. "Im gonna go get Tulio and see if i have a concussion or something, my head really hurts." Blu explained. "Awww does wittle Bluey's head hurt?" Jewel teased. Blu was so out of it he didn't even take notice of her sarcasm. "Yeah it does, ill see later, i gotta go." Blu said as he drunkly waddled across to the entranmnhce. Jewel stared in amusement as he drunkly waddled into objects in his path. His foot hit a tree trunk at first. "Ow" Jewel heard from a distance. Blu waddled away even further out of sight. Jewel now heard a small thump against a piece of metal. "Ow" Jewel heard faintly, and giggled. The metal hatch opened. "Blu are you okay?" Tulio called out as he took him inside.

* * *

"Alright Blu" Tulio proudly said. "All better." Blu walked around and attempted to open the metal hatch. "Ah Blu, i would suggest getting some more rest. That bright head of yours needs a break." Blu nodded and tapped his beak on the metal hatch, requesting access. "Oh yes." Tulio flipped some switches on his control panel and opened the hatch. Blu walked inside, Now remembering everything, Flew to his hollow. He lied down on his nest and stared up at the ceiling. He thought _Whats going to happen now. I cant leave, Jewel would be devastated. I have made some nice friends here. And a new... I dont know what Jewel is to me yet. I hope i can find out soon enough._ An hour later or so. Jewel wondered about, Being stuck here for a few more days couldn't be that bad. Could it? She went up to Blu's hollow, and just had to laugh at how small and silly he looked in a small pink nest. _Thats so cute... Wait cute?... Yeah, i guess Blu is cute._ Jewel walked closer to his face and just stared at it. Almost like memorising the patterns in his feathers and details of his face. She stroked his cheek and carried her wing to his head feathers and stroked them. Blu moaned in his sleep and moved forword onto Jewel's wing.

 _Oh god. Its stuck. How can i get it out without waking him up?. Okay i uhh just- okay, im so sorry Blu._ She swept the wing from the back of his head, making his head fall down, injuiring it further. And Jewel bolted out of the room. "Oghh please my head cant take any more" Blu opened his eyes and looked around but saw nothing around. He stayed in his nest and ignored it. He needed to sleep. His head was killing him. Jewel innocently walked in with a bright pink blushing face. "Heyy Blu, ya okay there?" Jewel asked innocently, lightly playing with her talon, rubbing it against the floor. "Yeah im alright Ms. Cherry" Blu smirked. "What does that mean" Jewel inquired. Blu laughed "It means your cheeks are the same color as a nice pink cherry." Blu chuckled but realised how much his head hurt and ceased.

Ignoring his comment about her cheeks. "Is it that bad?" Jewel asked concerned. "Its just a bad headache, a good sleep would probably be the solution, but i cant seem to have a good sleep today." What Blu didn't notice was that One of Jewel's small feathers from her good wing was stuck between his head feathers. Jewel's eyes widened "Oh Blu theres a... a bug!" she said as she went forword and swatted his head clear of her feather and calmly walked back. "Okay, you couldve told me, i could have got it for you." Blu responded. "Nah its cool bro. brother. friend, brother from another mother, See ya later buddy!" Jewel innocently and nervously walked back slowly and ran out of the hollow.

Let me know if you guys prefer long storys (delayed by 1-2 days) or stories like theese in about every one or two days. Let me know please review


End file.
